1. Technical Field
This application relates to communication apparatuses and, in particular, to detection of moisture in and/or around the communication apparatuses.
2. Background
A communication apparatus may be damaged due to moisture, heat, fall, or any other such physical conditions. The communication apparatus may be equipped with sensors to detect physical conditions, such as moisture, heat, and/or fall.
The communication apparatus, which is manufactured by a manufacturer, may be provided to an end-user by a provider, such as a phone company, a communication provider, an employer, or any other entity. The communication apparatus may be preprogrammed with preset values by the manufacturer and/or the provider, where the preset values determine how the communication apparatus responds to the detected physical conditions. The preset values may not be ideal, or efficient, or desirable, or suitable, for usage by the end-user. The preset values may result in annoying notifications, and or inefficient power consumption.